A Cold Wind from the Mountain
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Orsinium }} A Cold Wind from the Mountain is a quest available to be initiated in Orsinium. Background I accomplished much since coming to Wrothgar. Now, it seems Curator Umutha has one final request from the House of Orsimer Glories. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Curator Umutha #*''Note: only if received from a notice board'' #Find Coldwind's Den #Enter Coldwind's Tomb #*''HINT: Traverse Coldwind's Lair'' #*''HINT: I need to enter the den if I want to find the tomb.'' #Talk to the Shade of Torug #Replay the Past #Take Coldwind's Skull #Talk to Curator Umutha Walkthrough The quest is initiated from either one of the many notice boards in Orsinium or from Curator Umutha herself, appearing exclusively after the "Hero of Wrothgar" achievement is completed. If initiated from a notice board, the following will appear: "To the Hero of Wrothgar! , we must speak of your contributions to the House of Orsimer Glories. Please meet with me as soon as you are able.―Curator Umutha" If spoken to Curator Umutha to initiate the quest: "Good, good! You've done such a fantastic job filling these walls. The House of Orsimer Glories is finally worth its name! There's just one final piece... if you don't mind braving the wilderness." :What did you have in mind? "I'm not entirely certain, of course―one can never be certain of these things―but I think I've discovered the location of a major relic. If I'm correct, it belonged to King Torug, founder of Orsinium, and creator of its Bear-Rider cavalry!" ::How does that concern the House of Orsimer Glories? "King Torug's bear―Coldwind―was a mountain among hills. When King Torug died, Torug entombed her remains in a cave thought lost. Until now, according to this report! So? Will you retrieve Coldwind's skull for the House of Orsimer Glories?" :::I'll recover Coldwind's skull. "Coldwind was the largest bear ever seen in Wrothgar. Legends say that by taming the great beast, King Torug bent all the bears of the land to his will. Whether true or not, he was all but invincible on Coldwind's back." The next step of the adventure would be finding Coldwind's forgotten tomb, located at the foot of the mountain Sorrow, north of Lady Clarisse Laurent's camp. Coldwind's Den is an icy tunnel containing an Orsimer ruin at the end of it. The location has in total four chambers; the first of the entrance, filled with stalactites and a ruined bridge to Coldwind's tomb, the second that is a set of stairs, the third that is an ancient Orsimer burial chamber, and the fourth and final chamber that is Coldwind's tomb. The location is home to its assigned guardians, Dremora, Frost Atronachs, and Ogrim. In Coldwind's tomb is found the manifesting spirit of King Torug gro-Igron, and the following conversation unfolds: "Coldwind's tomb was to remain buried under ice until a true hero of Wrothgar walked the land. Now you disturb the dust in her resting place. Why are you here?" :I'm here for Coldwind's skull. "Brazen ignorance. Of course. You don't understand what you ask. Coldwind has a special place in my legend, and I in hers." ::What must I do to retrieve Coldwind's skull? "In this tomb are the items I used to win over Coldwind's trust. Return each to its proper home, so you may return to yours." The Vestige must then look into the past to prove their worth and retrieve Coldwind's Skull. The following objects would be required to put into their respective offering bowls: ;Blood of the North ''Torug offered up his own blood so that his quest would succeed. The Blood of the North is to be put in the northern offering bowl. ;Water from the East Torug brought this water from the great rivers of the East. The Water of the East is to be put in the eastern offering bowl. ;Fire from the South This mystic flame came with Torug from the South. The Fire from the South is to be put in the southern offering bowl. ;Meat from the West The best cuts of meat Torug brought from the Western lands. The Meat from the West is to be put in the western offering bowl. After placing either one of the offerings, Torug will comment: After all offerings were rightfully given, Coldwind's Skull is free to be taken, and must be then brought to the House of Orsimer Glories back in Orsinium. "You've done it, haven't you? Coldwind's skull―do you have it?" :I found Coldwind's skull. Here you are. "Wonderful! And I do believe the prophecy is fulfilled. Did I... forget to mention the prophecy? Ahem. 'Coldwind shall return in the hour of Wrothgar's greatest need, to a hero worthy of King Torug's legacy.' Seems rather direct, as these things go." Reward *Cavalier of the Sworn Oath *Trinimac's Penitent Knight *Old Orsinium Sentry *73–302 Trivia *As of the update, it is no longer possible to climb out of Coldwind's Den.http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/2016/03/21/patch-notes-v1300-xbox-one Journal Category:Orsinium: Side Quests